Destiny Calls
by Leigh Warner
Summary: After having a car accident Bella and her family are saved by a kind man. What will happen when Bella grows up and runs into her rescuer again? This story is AU and cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a story I first started years ago. Some of you may recognize parts of it. I have decided to re write it and change a few things. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing Twilight. Except for a bunch of memorabilia. No copyright infringement was intended. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Boosboys Ficster for fixing up my errors. **

What's happening? Why is the car spinning around? Everyone is screaming and I'm scared.

Our car flipped over lots of times and then stopped. Everything is so quiet.

What do I do? I don't know what I can do. I'm scared, but I'm trying to be a big girl. That's what mommy says, I'm her big six year old girl.

Before I could do anything, a silver car pulled up and a man jumped out and ran over. First he pulled mommy from the car; she was all floppy. Why is mommy so floppy? I think she must have fallen asleep while we waited for someone to help us. Next he pulled my daddy from the car; he was floppy as well. Mommy and daddy must have been really tired.

Then the man came back and got me out of the car. He took me over to the patch of grass where my mommy and daddy were sleeping. I looked over and saw that our car was all squashed like the ones on the TV in the derbies that daddy watched.

The man came over to me and knelt down in front of me. He looked right into my eyes, and he made a funny noise like all of his breath got taken away. I felt like that once when I fell off of my bike and hit my tummy on the ground.

The man made a funny face. Why did he make that face? That was the kind of look that daddy gave my mommy. Was he hungry or did he have a sore tummy like when I fell off of my bike?

I looked over at my mommy and daddy. I started to cry; they were asleep on the grass, and I wanted them to wake up and make me feel better.

The man looked at me and said, "Sweetie, your mommy and daddy are going to be ok. Now, can you tell me what your name is?"

"Mommy told me to never give my name to strangers." I didn't know who this man was.

"It's ok, sweetie, I need you to tell me what your name is so I can tell them when I call for help. I tell you what, if it makes you feel better I will tell you what my name is first. Hello, my name is Edward." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I reached out to shake his hand just how daddy had showed me to shake hands. "Hello, Edward, my name is Izzybella. I'm a big brave girl, and I'm six years old."

Edward laughed. "Ok, Izzybella, I'm going to call for some help ok. I won't go too far away."

I didn't know who Edward was but I didn't want to be alone until my mommy and daddy woke up.

Edward pulled out his phone and started talking very quickly. I looked at him while he was talking on the phone. He had pretty hair; it was the colour of the leaves that sit in the trees during Fall. He walked back over and sat down in front of me. He had really pretty eyes too. They looked like the colour of the yummy honey mommy puts on my toast.

"Ok, Izzybella. Some people are coming to help you and your family, ok. I promise I'll wait with you until they get here." Edward didn't talk to me a lot after that, and I didn't mind. He made me feel safe. I even saw him peeking at me sometimes giving me the funny look again.

Lots of people came very soon. They put mommy and me into an ambulance together, and said daddy was in another ambulance.

Edward vanished, maybe he was playing hide and seek or maybe he was going to the hospital so he could keep me company. I liked that word, vanished; it made me think of stuff like ghosts and vampires. I loved that stuff. I never got scared of anything. My daddy said I was tough as nails and stubborn as a mule. Still, I would have liked to have said thank you to Edward for not leaving me alone.

_I hope he's at the hospital waiting. I wonder if he wants to be my friend._

~~20 years later~~

I woke up in a cold sweat. I hated it when I dreamt about the accident; it always put me on edge. Everyone had been ok, but the feeling of panic still filled me. Edward hadn't been at the hospital and I remember feeling sad about that. As soon as mom and dad woke, Edward was pushed to the back of my mind. Whenever I had the dream though, I always felt the loss of my friend again.

I got up and went to get myself a drink of water. I looked at the time on the microwave, 3:17am. I was lucky that I didn't have to work today. I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water; actually, I was a little hungry. I opened up the fridge door again and leaned over to have a look inside for something to eat, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Carlisle, what are you doing up at this time of the morning? Don't you have a shift at the hospital today?" I asked him gently. I didn't want him to think I was complaining about him being here, or what he was doing to me at the moment.

I could feel him pressed up against me. I moaned and rubbed against him like a cat in heat. Any woman would do the same thing- this man was amazing!

"I just got a call; one of the other doctors can't make it in for his shift so I'm going in early. So as much as I would love to stay here and do things with you…" Carlisle said teasing me.

Oh, he was running his hands up my thighs and under the flimsy shirt I was barely wearing. He started to pinch and twist my nipples. I moaned from the bliss of what he was doing to me.

"Babe, if you keep doing that, you're going to be late" I said not really wanting him to stop. I wouldn't complain if he wanted to keep going, but his job is important.

"You're right, well at least you will be thinking about me today. Hey, are you still coming to the house tonight? I want you to meet my family," Carlisle practically pleaded.

All I could think of for a moment was how unfair it was that he had stopped teasing me.

Fuck, I was really starting to enjoy that.

I reigned in the dirty thoughts and responded, "Sure, babe, I'll be there. Are you going to come by and pick me up?" I didn't want to turn up before he did. I didn't know his family. I was ballsy and brave but not when it came to things like this.

"Yeah, I finish at 5pm, so I'll come straight here. Make sure you have your sexy ass ready!" He slapped me on the butt and went back to the room to get ready for work.

About ten minutes later Carlisle came rushing out dressed for work with his briefcase in hand. I held out a travel cup of coffee, and he looked like I had just handed him gold or something. He planted a quick kiss on my lips then left for work.

_What am I going to do with myself today? Should I hang around and listen to some music? Nah, I'll go do a little shopping-buy myself something to wear for tonight. I might get my hair and nails done as well. Hey I might as well enjoy my day off._

I went back to bed for a little while. It was still too early to get up and do the things I had planned. The next thing I knew, I felt my blanket moving and hands sliding up my legs. The magical and very skilled fingers explored everything as they moved up my body. Before I knew it, the fingers were gently twisting at my nipples. This was something I love to be done to me.

The hands began moving back down my body, re-exploring my body before my panties were pulled off and tossed aside. A finger starting to graze my clit, which was aching like you wouldn't believe by this point. My legs were pushed apart and…

_Ring, Ring._

_OH DAMN IT!_

I awoke with a jump. I swear I was going to kill whoever was calling.

I answered the phone, "Someone better be dead for disturbing the most glorious of dreams."

"Hi, Belly. It's time for us to go shopping. We have to get you super-hot for tonight." It was Ben. He was always so excited and happy. Well when he was around me, that is. I guess that stemmed from all the bullying he got when we were at school.

I was feeling too annoyed from not getting to finish the dream to think on the past, but I didn't want to upset Ben. I just smiled to myself and said, ""Hey, Ben. You woke me up." I really tried to sound chirpy but I don't know if I managed to convince him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin anything too nice." I could just see him wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I wished everybody could see that side of Ben and not just the quirky free spirit who loved to play the pan flute whenever he got the chance.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll get up and have a shower. Why don't you come over? Just let yourself in. I'll go get ready now." I figured I might as well get this day moving.

I hung up the phone and went to have a shower. I thought of Carlisle and the shower took longer than it should have. I got out a lot happier than I was when I got into the shower. I dried my hair, deciding to let it hang loose today. I got dressed, throwing a pair of what Ben called 'booty shorts' and a tank top. I put a little light make up on and walked out to find Ben waiting for me on my lounge watching something on TV. I got closer and found he was watching, A Knights Tale.

My Ben loved anything medieval. He liked to play the pan flute when he felt stressed. He wore whatever he felt like wearing-no matter how odd it was. Today, for example, he was dressed like a pirate. The black pants, knee high boots; white puffy sleeve shirt; and a black waist coat with silver buttons. He had a red scarf tied around his waist and a bandana on his head. The whole outfit was completed by a small gold hoop in his left ear.

I first met Ben in high school. I was running late for class and had just stopped at my locker to grab a book I needed. I heard a commotion down the hall and went to see what the noise was. When I rounded the corner I found that there was a three on one attack. That shit just didn't fly in my book, so I ran up and swung my book bag as hard as I could at the first bully who was holding one of Ben's arms. He dropped like a ton of bricks. I knew the other two bullies would attack me but I wasn't worried. The first one approached me saying how he was going to beat my ass. I just waited until he got close enough and punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground holding his bloody nose wailing about how his broken nose was going to destroy his looks. The last bully who was obviously the ringleader ran at me trying to startle me. This wasn't going to work, as dad had taught me how to fight from a young age. I just stepped to the side and stuck my arm out sending him to the ground with a coat hanger.

I looked down at him and straddled his chest leaning down to hiss in his ear, "You low life scum really make me sick. Bullying someone is bad enough but three on one is deplorable. Listen up, fucker, you will put the word out that this guy you were picking on is not to be harmed physically or mentally from now on. If I find out that ANYONE has harmed him, I will hold you responsible. I will beat your ass down worse than I just did, and I will not hesitate to do it in front of the whole school to expose you as the fucking coward and piece of shit you are. Am I understood?"

He nodded yes as he sobbed his little eyes out. I stood and gave him a small kick to the ribs as a reminder of how nasty I could be. I walked over to the victim and asked what his name was. He looked up and told me his name was Ben and that the guys were beating him up because of the way he was dressed. He was dressed like a wealthy gentleman from the 19th century, complete with top hat and pocket watch in his waist coat.

From that moment on nobody picked on Ben again in fear of his vicious protector- as I got dubbed from the school population. Ben and I became the best of friends, and that was how we got to where we are now.

"Hey, Belly. Are you ready to go?" Ben asked as he switched off the TV.

"Sure am, Benny. Let's go." I grabbed my keys and purse as I headed for the door.

We headed out the door making sure it was locked before leaving. We drove to Port Angeles and started hitting the shops. I don't know how many shops we ended up going into but the day went by pretty quickly. I ended up back at home about 3:30pm. Ben dropped me off, saying I had to call him as soon as I got home from the date to 'dish all the goss' about the Cullens. I went inside and locked the door once I was inside. I had plenty of time to get ready but not so much time that I would be sitting around getting nervous.

I had a quick shower, washing my hair with the blueberry scented shampoo that I loved. I got out, dried myself and my hair. I went and got dressed in the black halter dress that Ben and I had decided would be best. It was dressy yet casual at the same time. I went back into the bathroom and curled my hair, letting it fall in waves down my back. I put a little make up on; thinking that light and casual was the way to go.

I was starting to get nervous about meeting Carlisle's family. We had been together for a few months, and it seemed like what we had was starting to go somewhere. We both felt this was the next step in our relationship. I wandered out to sit on my lounge.

Dang, my feet were hurting already! Damn heels!

I shook my head; the things I did for Carlisle. He was worth it, though.

I heard a key turning in the lock and looked up to see Carlisle walk in. I stood to greet him as the door opened fully. His eyes started at my feet and slowly drifted up to look into my eyes.

"Wow, Bella. You look amazing! What would you say if I said let's just stay here so I can worship you all night long?"

That was hot! I would love nothing more than to do what Carlisle just said, but his family were expecting us.

"That sounds like a plan for later, but it's already been arranged. Let's go so we can get back sooner and start on that worship you just mentioned." I had to be strong. He was always tempting me to do naughty things with him.

We locked up and headed for Carlisle's car. It didn't take long to get to his house. When we did, my jaw dropped; his house was gorgeous!

Now I was really nervous.

Carlisle parked the car and walked around to open the door for me to get out. I wrapped my arm around his and we walked up the front stairs and into the house. The inside of the house was every bit as impressive as the outside. My little home seemed like a hole in the ground compared to this place.

We went into the family room, and there was a group of people sitting around talking. They all looked up at us as we came to a standstill. Carlisle had his arm around my waist, and I was clutching him tightly to try and stem my nervousness. I was glad he could handle pain because I was squeezing him pretty hard.

Carlisle smiled at me then looked to his family. "Bella, this is my family. Over there by the bar is Emmett and Rosalie. The lovely lady sitting on the barstool is Alice, and the man next to her is Jasper. Behind the bar is Edward." He pointed to each person as he said their name. I smiled politely and said hello to each person as Carlisle said their name.

When introduced me to Edward I looked over at him and almost died in shock!

How could this be? There was no way this was possible. I had dreamed of this man for the last twenty years. He was my first friend. The man who had cared for me after the accident when I was six. How had he not aged?

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he realised who I was, too. I recognised the same look from all those years ago. Now that I was older, I knew what it was.

It was hunger, desire; a need to have that person.

A look of pure, undying love.

A.N: What do you think? Please be kind and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Just the usual message here. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys Ficster for being my beta and working this over. There will be a couple of changes in view points during this chapter. I will try to make sure it isn't too many jumps.**

**EPOV**

What could I do? What should I even say to her? Bella was standing right there in front of me and she was Carlisle's girlfriend.

I had loved her from the moment I had laid eyes on her twenty years ago. I know that sounds creepy but it wasn't the child I fell in love with. It was her soul. As corny as that sounds, it was the truth in its simplest form. I yearned for her. I wanted her to be mine; I always have. She had become even more beautiful than I could have imagined

I couldn't have her though. Bella was Carlisle's now, and I had Tanya.

Shit! I forgot about Tanya being here tonight. She had just stepped outside to make a phone call before Carlisle and Bella walked in.

I had met Tanya not long after I had rescued Bella, and I started seeing her as a way to try and push my feelings for Bella away.

Tanya walked back in and stopped next to me noticing the look of shock on my face. She looked at Bella and back to me before sighing. Tanya knew about me saving Bella all those years ago, and how overwhelmed I had been since that day. I hadn't paid much attention to Tanya for a long time. We grew more and more distant over the years. I think that was the reason why she had started spending so much time with Marcus. Sometimes they would even go on weekend trips. I didn't mind; it gave me some space to just mope around about what I couldn't have.

We opted to have drinks instead of eating to keep up our story.

You see, my family and I are vampires. That's why I still looked the same as I did twenty years ago when I rescued Bella.

We all grabbed drinks and sat around chatting and getting to know Bella.

Before I knew it, a few hours had passed and Carlisle said he was going to take Bella back home. No doubt he was going to spend the night there. I would love to be the one taking Bella home, to say goodnight to her; to kiss her and hold her; to make love to her.

Tanya got up and went up to our room. I remained in the family room for a while longer talking with Emmett. I went upstairs to our room and noticed the door was ajar. As I got closer I heard the sounds of a fight.

"No I haven't told him yet. Now's not the time. I know, I love you too, but I just can't tell him yet. Please don't be upset with me. I want to be with you as well. Yes I promise I will tell him soon. I love you, baby. I'll call you tomorrow." Tanya hung up the phone and had the saddest look on her face.

I walked into the room. "Tanya is there something that you want to tell me?" I didn't know how to feel. What should I say? I had no right to get upset or angry seeing as my heart had never really been hers. It had belonged to Bella for the last twenty years.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you at a better time." She was sitting on the bed shaking. I think she was afraid of how I was going to react to what I had walked in on.

I fell to my knees in front of her and put my hands on hers. "Tanya I care about you. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

What else could I say?

"Edward, I love you so much. Please don't hate me. I want you to listen to me all the way through without saying anything, then you can say what you want. If you interrupt I won't be able to finish. We have been growing further apart for years. I know it started all those years ago when you saved Bella and her family. I also know that something had happened to you that day and has been pulling you apart for years. I have found myself turning to Marcus in my dismay of you and I falling apart. I didn't mean to fall in love with him. He talked to me and comforted me. It just happened, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm in love with him and you but I love him more. I don't want you to hate me, but he's my world."

"Tanya, I'm sorry as well. I don't know what happened all those years ago. As soon as I laid eyes on Bella I was in love. She became my whole reason for existing. I didn't want to feel like that but something about her sang to me. I tried to make things work with you. I really did want to fall in love with you. Tanya, I care about you. You've been a part of my life for so long. I want you to be happy, so go be with Marcus. I wish you all the happiness in the world." It was such a relief to finally have this all sorted out with Tanya. I hadn't been fair on her, and she deserved to love someone and be loved in return.

She jumped up and gave me a kiss, but it was a kiss of a friend. She gave me a huge grin, grabbed her keys and ran for the door.

I sat there alone in my room for some time. I didn't know how long I was there for, but I was startled by a knocking on my door. I looked up and noticed Carlisle standing there.

"Hey, Edward. Alice told me what happened. Are you ok?" he asked with a worried tone.

I wasn't sure if Alice had told Carlisle about a vision or me telling Tanya that she should go and be with Marcus. I couldn't read Carlisle's mind to find out either. Over the years my family had perfected a way of keeping me out of their heads. I took a deep breath and guessed that he meant Tanya and me breaking up.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I'm ok. I feel relieved, to be honest. I love Tanya but our relationship died a long time ago. Neither of us wanted to admit it until now." I got up and looked at Carlisle. "I think I might go and hunt; you know, take my mind off of things."

"That's a good idea. I'll see you when you get back home. You know where I am if you want to talk about anything." He turned and went back downstairs. I went out the back way and ran straight for the woods.

**CPOV**

I drove Bella home, and as we were walking up the stairs to the front door my phone rang. I pulled the phone out of my pocket; it was Alice who was calling.

"Carlisle, you need to come home. Edward and Tanya just broke up. She left and Edward is all alone up in his room."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be home shortly." I hung up and looked at Bella with regret. I really wanted to worship her body all night. Oh well, it could wait; I needed to go see my son.

"I'm sorry, babe. I have to go home. It seems that Edward and Tanya have broken up."

Damn. I wanted to so badly pull Bella into the shower and run my hands all over her soapy body. Oh, I was getting hard just thinking about it.

Bella grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her saying, "It's ok, honey. Go home and I'll come see you in the morning." The tease then rubbed up against me and giggled. "Something to think about until tomorrow."

Man she was a fucking tease.

I kissed her goodbye and took off back home. As soon as I got back, I went up and knocked on Edward's door. I walked in and found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey, Edward. Alice told me what happened; are you ok?" I was worried and I'm sure it showed on my face. I thought those two would be together forever. I had an idea that something was happening between Tanya and Marcus, but I didn't want to say anything. Sometimes Edward was a bit slow on noticing things that were happening around him.

He told me he was ok and he was going to go hunt to take his mind off of things. I went back downstairs and found Emmett sitting in the family room with Alice and Jasper.

"So, guys, what did you think of Bella? Isn't she great?" I noticed Emmett and Alice exchange a look.

"What's going on? I just saw the look you gave each other. I want to know what it was about. Right now!" I don't know if I was more worried than angry.

Jasper spoke first, "Carlisle, please calm down. We didn't want to do this, but Alice had another vision; she has been having them a lot lately. It's always the same one, nothing changes. In the vision you're seen with a woman, who is clearly vampire. Her name is Esme. She has brown hair with caramel highlights through it. She had brown eyes, before she was changed. You're more happy with her than you have been with any woman. I'm sorry, Carlisle you're not meant to be with Bella."

I sank down in the chair. How could this be happening? I didn't doubt Alice's visions but Bella and I felt so right together. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Just toss Bella aside and go find this Esme?

Alice stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Carlisle, there's more. There was more to the vision and it ties in with why Edward and Tanya broke up," Alice explained reluctantly.

"Just say it, Alice. Your visions haven't been wrong before, so I trust what you've seen. As sad as this made me, I need to hear the rest of what you've seen."

God this hurt so much. What else could Alice have seen?

"In the vision I saw Edward with Bella. They were very happy together; as happy as you're going to be with Esme. The thing is, Carlisle, Edward actually saved Bella from a car accident twenty years ago. Something happened and a kind of bond formed. Edward has been in love with Bella since that day. That's one of the reasons why he and Tanya split. Edward doesn't feel right being with any woman other than Bella. I'm so sorry, Carlisle. What are you going to do?"

What was I going to do? Bella and I had been together for a while now, so I think she deserved an explanation. Maybe I should call her over here to tell her everything. She told me once there was nothing that I could tell her that would make her run away. The funny thing was we were watching a vampire movie at the time Bella had said that.

She had turned to me and said, "You want to know something, babe? I believe that there are things out there we don't know about. You know like vampires, werewolves and witches. I've always been fascinated by those things."

If I wasn't already dead, hearing that would have killed me. I almost told her right there and then.

I sighed and spoke quietly, "I don't know what I'm going to do, Alice. Bella is coming here in the morning; I think we may have to sit down and have a long talk about everything."

"We will all be here in case you need us to help explain. We want this to be as easy as possible for you, Bella and Edward. We didn't want this to happen but the vision kept getting clearer each time," Alice explained.

Poor Alice; she had to shoulder all this. I gave her a hug and went to my office so I could be alone to think. What was I going to do?

**BPOV**

I was bouncing around in my seat as I headed to Carlisle's. I couldn't wait to see him. I wasn't sure what the whole thing with Edward was. I could tell he was in love with me; I just hadn't figured out how to deal with it. I also thought it was odd he hadn't aged, but I'm sure Carlisle would explain things to me one day.

Nothing shocked me.

I had seen things frequently when I was a little girl. I was told that it was what other humans couldn't see, or didn't want to see. Only special people could see the things I could. I had never received any help to develop my gift, and it just kind of faded away as I grew up. I was certain of one thing, and that was humans weren't the only things in this world.

I got to Carlisles and jumped out of the car. I had half expected to see him waiting for me but he wasn't. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door and I stood there worried by the expression on his face. He looked so sad, almost like his puppy had run away from home. Well if he had a puppy, that is. I was getting really worried. He took me by the hand and led me into the family room.

"Bella, we need to talk. There is so much you need to know. Please don't freak out; everything I'm about to tell you is true. I would never lie to you," Carlisle said as he held my hand tight.

"Ok, Carlisle, but does your whole family have to be here?" What the hell was going on that his family was here. Except for Edward; I couldn't see him anywhere.

"I think they can help explain what I'm about to say. Where do I start?" He looked down at his feet and sighed before continuing, "Remember when we watched that vampire movie and you said you believed there are things out there? Well I can tell you that you are right; there are things out there in the world. I'm _something_ and so is my family."

Oh what was he going to say?

I sucked in a breath and spoke, "I kind of thought something was going on with you, Carlisle. I couldn't think of what that something was though. So please go on, but don't feel that you have to tell me anything if you don't really want to." Surely it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"We are vampire, Bella. Please don't be scared. We don't feed off of human blood; we feed on animal blood. We call ourselves _vegetarians_," Carlisle blurted out almost as if he wanted to say it before he lost all courage to speak.

What could I say to that? I wasn't scared; as I'd said before, nothing scared me. I was shocked by what he said. Not by the vampire part though. I thought he was going to say he was cheating on me, was married, or had a drug problem. Or that this wasn't really his family and they were in some kind of group relationship and wanted me to join. Ok, that last one was a little wild, but I guess that was from me reading too much fan fiction in my spare time.

I snapped myself out of my daydream and smiled before responding, "Well, Carlisle, at least I know the big secret now. What does this mean for us? You're going to live forever, and I'm going to get old and die eventually."

I wouldn't complain if he said he would change me. I'd love to be like him. I had dreamed of that kind of thing since I was a child.

Come on, who hasn't wished they were something exotic or weird as they grew up?

"There's more, Bella. Some people when they get changed, develop gifts. Edward can read minds and Alice can see visions of the future. Alice has been seeing visions of something to do with me, you and Edward," Carlisle was wringing his hands together as he spoke.

I jumped up. "Hang on. That's why Edward hasn't aged since he rescued me."

_Way to go, Bella. You're slow on the up take today aren't you?_

"Now it makes sense to me, Carlisle. I thought I was going crazy and that my rescuer had a doppelganger or Edward was a relative of his, or something. What are the visions that you mentioned?"

I sat back down. What the heck had Alice seen? I was getting nervous again.

"First, Alice has seen you and Edward together. She says that you're very happy together in the vision," Carlisle moved slightly as he spoke, almost as if he was preparing for me to throw a fit.

What the fuck? This was all starting to get weird.

"No, Carlisle! I don't even know him. How could I just hand myself over to him? How could you just expect me to accept this? What about us?" Now I was getting angry.

"Alice also saw me with a woman. We were very happy in the vision."

"I have a question. How accurate are your visions, Alice? Are they ever wrong?"

Alice looked up and spoke, "My visions aren't usually wrong. There is a slight possibility that it could change a tiny bit, but this vision has been getting clearer every time I have it. I'm sorry Bella but Carlisle and the woman in the vision are completely in love. More so than you and he are. It's the same for you and Edward. You will feel more for him than you ever did Carlisle."

Oh. If that was the way it was supposed to happen, then how could I keep Carlisle when he was supposed to be with someone else? That would just be selfish, and I wasn't a selfish person.

"Carlisle, I love you. I believe what you're saying is true, so I will let you go. I want you to be happy, and if you are meant to be with someone else then how can I keep you? That would just be cruel and selfish of me," I said with a tear in my eye.

It hurt a little to accept this and let Carlisle go, but surprisingly it wasn't hurting as much as I thought it would.

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to hook up with Edward, though. I don't even know him yet." I wasn't just going to jump from one guy to another. I wasn't a slut.

The family left the room, and Carlisle walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "I would never expect that, Bella. Do what you feel is right. I will always love you, my beautiful Bella."

I smiled up at him. He was a great guy. I hoped we would be able to remain friends. I think I would mourn the end of this beautiful relationship that Carlisle and I had more than us separating. He was a wonderful man, had the most amazing sense of humour, and was a wild cat in bed. Not that you would figure that out by looking at him. The woman that was coming his way was going to be very lucky to have him in her life.

I smiled and looked up at Carlisle. "Can I ask you something?"

Fuck it. Why not ask him?

"Sure, Bella. You can ask me anything."

_As if he was going to say no. Come on, Bella, don't be stupid._

"I don't have anyone other than Ben. Can I still hang around with you and your family? Still be friends with you and hopefully your family?" My voice was so quite it was almost a whisper.

"Of course you can, Bella. You will always have a special place in my heart and are always welcome in my home."

I was glad that we could still be friends.

We stood holding each other for a little while. It wasn't romantic; it was more comforting.

Carlisle pulled away first and said, "Some of us were about to go hunting. Do you want to hang out here until we get back? You can help yourself to anything. Feel free to look around."

"I'll just hang around here until you get back. I have nothing else to do today." Why not? He had an awesome house and I had been dying to explore it since I laid eyes on it last night.

Carlisle turned to leave, telling me he would be back as soon as he could. I sat for a few minutes before I got up and started wandering around the house, checking things out.

Did I say he had an awesome house? Once I started walking around I had to upgrade that to fucking spectacular.

I was walking down the hallway when Edward stepped out of a doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around him.

Oh God. That was a nice body. I couldn't help it that my eyes were drawn to the drop dead sexy v shape at his hips. If the towel hung any lower it would fall off.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Bella, I didn't realise you were still here. I'll just go get some clothes on," he said before darting back into the room.

I called out, "So I hear you and I are meant to be together." I was curious how he would react to that comment.

He came back out fully clothed. Just because I wasn't planning to hook up with him didn't mean I couldn't look at some eye candy. I was human after all.

Edward's jaw dropped and he started to stammer, "You know about that? What about you and Carlisle?"

Shit. He didn't know about what just happened downstairs.

"I thought you would have been told what was going on, or would have at least heard what just happened, Edward. Aren't you guys supposed to have super hearing or something?"

"First of all, yes we do have that. Second, I just got back a few moments ago from an overnight trip, and third, you know what we are now?"

"Well Carlisle and I just broke up. He explained to me about himself and the rest of the family. It turns out that he is meant to be with someone else as well. Don't get your hopes up; this doesn't mean I'm going to jump in the sack with you."

He looked really shocked when I said that.

"I would never expect you to do that, Bella. I would like to get to know you though. Maybe go out on a date sometime?"

Oh how cute. He said that so shyly; as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Well, that seems reasonable enough. I have conditions though. I'm paying for dinner and you have to answer a question of mine. No matter what it's about or when I ask, you have to answer it. So you figure out the when and where for dinner and I'll be ready." I was wondering if Edward would be able to handle me. Not many guys could take the way I am.

We walked back down the stairs together; as the rest of the family were walking in the door with someone I hadn't met before.

Carlisle smiled and introduced the woman, "Bella, this is a friend of ours. Her name is Angela."

I looked at her and my first thought was, _oh Ben is going to fall head over heels in love with you._

I stepped forward to say hello to Angela and as I did my clumsy ass fell to the ground. My bracelet dug into my wrist as I fell and drew blood.

The next thing I knew everyone was running at me...

**A.N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Just the usual message here. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys Ficster for being my beta and working this over. **

****BPOV****

Everyone was running at me. It seemed like everything was in slow motion, but in reality it all happened so quickly. I never thought that so little blood could cause so much chaos. At first I thought they were going to hurt me, but I was wrong. Carlisle checked my wound, and Edward held my hand. That was very comforting; it felt like it belonged there.

Emmett ran upstairs to get Carlisle's bag from his office. Alice ran off to get something to clean the mess up, while Jasper was just stood there watching what was happening. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I did begin to feel a lot calmer.

I looked down and realised that there wasn't much blood, but it was still a serious cut. Carlisle was applying pressure to the wound when Emmett walked over and put Carlisle's bag down next to him. My wound was cleaned up and bandaged.

"It isn't a bad injury, Bella. Just keep it dry and change the dressing at least once a day," Carlisle explained as he picked up his bag.

Edward had a look of relief on his face. Oh he really was sweet; I was starting to feel more comfortable about going on a date with him. This still didn't mean I was going to hook up with Edward. I just felt more at ease getting to know him and was more willing to accept our possible life together.

Carlisle looked at our joined hands before looking into my eyes and smiling. I was glad that he was ok with what could happen between Edward and me. I just hoped that he could find his true love soon.

My attention was drawn back to Edward, who was speaking to me, "Do you need anything, Bella? Anything at all, I will get it for you."

I had no doubt that I could ask for absolutely anything and he would run right out and get it for me.

Did I say how sweet I thought he was? Edward was wearing my defences down by being so sweet and caring. I was going to have to be careful and make things a little harder for him.

I withdrew my hand from Edwards. "I'm ok. I don't need anything at the moment. I do have a question though."

"Anything, Bella. What's your question?"

"Are you serious about wanting to go out on a date with me? I know we have talked a little about going out sometime, but if you're serious and free tonight I'm ready to have dinner with you." I was nervous. What the fuck was that about? I wasn't normally like this.

"Oh! Yes, Bella, I'm serious. I don't want to treat you like just any woman. You mean so much more to me than anyone ever has."

I swear I almost melted when he said that. I had to keep reminding myself to not make this too easy for Edward.

"So tonight is good for you then?"

"I'm fine with tonight, Bella. How about I pick you up at 6pm?"

Oh shit! What was I going to wear? I needed Ben.

"Oh sure; that's fine. I'm going to head back home and get some rest before tonight." I felt a little twinge of excitement in my stomach.

_Calm down Bella! _

I said good bye to everyone and drove myself back home. I ran up the stairs and let myself into the house. Ben was there sitting on the lounge watching some reality show on TV. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" He must have noticed how flushed I was as I ran in the door.

"We need to go shopping like NOW! I have a date tonight and nothing I own will be good enough for me to wear to dinner."

Ben looked at me puzzled but didn't say a word.

I had to look drop dead gorgeous for this date. Even though I didn't plan on rushing things with Edward it didn't mean I couldn't make myself look good for him.

I started giggling to myself. If I kept dating vampires I may just end up drop dead gorgeous.

_Snap out of It, Bella. You don't have time to babble on with random thoughts._

Ben and I grabbed our things and headed downstairs to my car. We drove to the nearest mall and proceeded to search every store for the perfect dress.

After the fifth rejection from me, Ben sighed and looked up, saying, "Bella, what's going on? You hate shopping, so you're normally in and out of here so quickly. Now you're being super picky about what you want to purchase. I've never seen you like this before. Has Carlisle got something special planned for tonight? I also want to know how in the heck you hurt yourself this time. Did Carlisle take a bite out of you in some kind of kinky game?" Ben wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

Oh shit! Ben still didn't know what had happened. How the hell was I going to explain this to him?

"I was walking and tripped; as I fell my bracelet dug into my wrist and cut me. It's nothing major. Carlisle fixed me right up." Well that part was easy enough to explain.

Ben laughed. "I'm sure he did. Shouldn't you still be there getting 'taken care of'?"

I could so tease Ben and it would drive him insane, but I really needed his help.

I took a deep breath. "Well, first thing is the date isn't with Carlisle. We broke up."

As hard as this whole situation was, I realised that I really was ok with Carlisle moving on and finding the one he was meant to be with, and I wasn't just telling myself that to try and make it easier about what had happened. We would continue to be good friends, and that made me feel a lot better.

"What the fuck? Bed hopping is so unlike you, Belly. Don't you think this is something you should have told me right away? So, if you aren't going on a date with Carlisle who are you going out with? Are you ok?" he went from confused to pissed off then to concerned in about two seconds.

"I'm fine. What I've realised since this morning is that Carlisle and I weren't meant to be together. I'm not upset at all about the breakup. I think I would have been more upset about it but when Edward took my hand in his this morning. Something sparked between us."

I couldn't very well tell the entire truth about Carlisle and I not belonging together, could I? I wasn't lying about the spark when Edward took my hand, either.

I took a deep breath, knowing he was going to freak. "Ben, my date is with Edward Cullen. Carlisle's son."

"WHAT? Seriously, you're going out with his son? Well now that brings up some questions."

Oh hell. What crazy ass shit was he going to ask me, now?

"Question one: Is Edward hot? Because he would have to be for you to break up with Carlisle and move onto his son right away. Question two: How serious is this with Edward? This just isn't something you usually do Bella, and Question three: Does Carlisle have any daughters you could set me up with? From what I've seen that Cullen gene pool is stunning."

"Ok, let me think. Yes Edward is hot. I accidently saw his body already. No I didn't fuck him; he walked out of his room with a towel around his waist. We aren't serious yet: we are just going to go on a couple of dates and see where we can take this. He really is sweet. As for Question three; I don't think he has any available daughters, but how about I introduce you to the Cullens and we can go from there?"

"Woo Hoo! Ok, do you think they would mind if we go over there tomorrow? I have work to do seeing if I can find myself a stunning Cullen person to love, "he said with a wink.

I shook my head and I laughed. Ben was a crazy guy, but loved him.

"Yeah, it should be fine. Carlisle has said that I'm welcome to go over there whenever I want. I will ask Edward tonight if it's ok for you to tag along with me tomorrow."

We went back to dress hunting and were walking around for another twenty minutes before I saw the perfect dress. It was black and long with material that clung to my curves and tied behind my neck. It would leave my back bare, and it had a plunging neckline -which I loved. I'm proud of my tits; they were spectacular, and I showed them off whenever I could.

I purchased the dress and some other things we would need.

We stopped and had some burgers and fries for lunch before heading back to my house.

We spent the next few hours laughing, drinking and being carefree. The music was loud and we were dancing around as I got ready for my date. I jumped in the shower and lathered myself in coconut body wash. I made sure to shave all those important places before I washed my hair thoroughly. I got out of the shower, dried myself and wrapped my Miss Naughty robe around my body. Next I dried and combed my hair before deciding to curl it and let it hang in long waves down my back. When I finished my hair I put my dress on.

Wow I looked great.

I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed so I could put on my heels. I have to say, I felt really sexy as I admired my reflection in the mirror.

I called Ben into the room and agreed to let him do my make up for me. We chatted while he worked away, when he held up a mirror for me to see, I couldn't believe it. I looked stunning.

I looked at the time; it was 5:50pm. I stood up and grabbed my purse; throwing in my keys, id, some money and my phone in. There was just enough space for everything.

"Bella, don't forget this." I caught whatever it was that Ben had tossed at me and looked down.

_Bitch!_

It was a condom. "I'm not going to sleep with Edward tonight, you know."

I guess he was only thinking of my safety.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, you seem to be doing a lot of things out of character today," Ben said laughing before ducking out of the room.

As I picked up my purse there was a knock at the door. I walked out of my room, and taking a deep breath, I walked to the door and opened it.

****EPOV****

_Wow! _

My jaw hit the ground, and my pants suddenly became very tight. I became breathless- well I would have been breathless if I wasn't dead.

Bella was beyond beautiful.

A guy suddenly appeared behind her and reached out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ben. Bella's best friend. Shit, girl, you were right about him .It's a good thing that you had me help you pack your purse for tonight. Wowee!" Then he turned and walked back into the house.

"What was that about, Bella? What did you say to him about me?" I was curious.

Bella blushed. "Oh, it's nothing- just best friend talk. Let's go."

I held out my arm for her as we walked to my car, and then opened the passenger door and helped her slide into the car. I closed her door when she was safe in her seat and ran around to the other side and jumped into the car.

I started the car and spoke to Bella as we started to drive off, "So, I hope you like Chinese food. I know this very nice place that I want to take you to."

I did think about taking her to this Italian place I knew, but Carlisle had mentioned Bella didn't like Italian food much.

_Please oh please don't let anything go wrong tonight_, I prayed to myself.

Bella looked down at herself then spoke softly, "Oh yes, Edward. I love Chinese food, but aren't I a little over dressed for that?"

"Not for this place. It's kind of exclusive. I know the owners, and they were happy to help me." It made me feel good to be doing something special for Bella.

We got to the restaurant and walked in, Bella's arm through mine. I felt every male's eyes and some women turn to look at Bella as we were taken to our table. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. We were seated at a private booth; which I liked, because it meant I had Bella all to myself.

We placed our orders and the night moved along very quickly. We talked about everything from our families to hobbies. The conversation flowed easily and there wasn't any awkwardness. I was more in love with her by the end of the night.

I paid the check and we went back to my car. Bella was a little drunk and was leaning on me for support. I think her nerves were a little much at the start of dinner and she had lost count of the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"You wanna know something, Edward? Ben thinks I should sleep with you," Bella slurred as we got to the car.

Wow! What could I say to that? How about, Hell yeah let's do it.

My dick had been straining against my zipper all night. I refused to take Bella in this state though. I also wanted to make sure this relationship would work, and that meant getting to know each other first. I wasn't one of those people who said no sex before marriage. I just knew that Bella wanted to take things slow, and if that's what she wanted then I wanted that too. It was going to be hard, because all I wanted to do was throw her down and have primal sex with her, and then make sweet love to her after that.

I snapped out of my dirty day dream and asked, "Really, Bella? What do you think?"

I helped her into the car before going around to the other side and jumping in. I drove her back home and helped her to the door. She unlocked it with only a little trouble from her shaking hands. Bella flicked on a light as we walked in, and I saw a note sitting by the door from Ben.

_Hey, Girl,_

_I went home to get some rest. You're right he's smoking hot. If you don't fuck him then you're crazy. You can tell he is totally in love with you just by seeing the way he looks at you._

_Hope you have a great night._

_*Kisses*_

_Ben_

Well it seemed I was smoking hot. That was always an ego boost.

While I was standing lost in thought again, Bella threw her stuff down on the hall table, then grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the lounge.

"Do you want anything, Edward? Anything at all?"

_Oh, I could just say that I want to fuck you till you scream my name but I have to behave._

She got up and stood in front of me; before I knew what was happening she reached up and untied the straps of her dress behind her neck. The dress fell down around her feet.

FUCK!

She was standing there in nothing but a lace thong and heels. My dick strained against my pants harder than ever.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to anything, Edward?" She asked, leaning down and giving me an amazing view of her tits.

Damn, I wasn't going to be able to control myself for very long.

Bella then shocked me by making herself comfortable in my lap. Oh fuck! I was going to cry or just take her if she didn't stop. I could feel how wet she was. Fuck I wanted to just throw her down and...

Bella started grinding against me, before kissing me. I lost my senses and kissed her back with as much passion as I could put into a kiss. I felt her hand sliding down my chest and stop at the top of my pants. Then I felt her fingers slide under my belt and her hand slipped into my pants. When I felt her hand grab my dick and begin to slide along it, I groaned with pleasure.

As amazing as this felt I couldn't let this happen. "Bella, please stop. Don't be hurt; I love you, and, trust me, I really want to do this." I looked down at where Bella's hand was touching me.

Her gaze followed mine, and she quickly pulled her hand from my pants and climbed off my lap. Picking up her dress, she held it against herself as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, no. Please don't cry. Let me explain. As you can see -and as you felt -I was enjoying what you were doing, and I really wanted to do more, but not like this. I refuse to take you like I have other women. I want to treat you like a princess; I want to show you how much you mean to me and give you the world. You mean more to me than anyone ever has. I just want to wait until the time feels right for both of us, and to know you aren't doing it because you've been drinking." I sounded like a total pussy there but I had to get the point across to Bella that I love her and didn't want to rush what we had.

"Ok, Edward, I understand. When I drink I tend to get a little crazy and do things I normally wouldn't do. Can I ask you one thing? Could I have the shirt you're wearing so I can sleep in it, and have you all around me?"

How could I say no to that request? I peeled off my shirt and handed it to Bella. She put it on, and I have to say she looked sexier standing there in my shirt and a lace thong than she did wearing the dress and heels.

"I have one request in return- actually two. First: Can I please have your number? Second: can I take a photo of you on my phone just the way you are at the moment? You are so unbelievably sexy. I want to remember this moment," I asked praying she would say yes.

Bella stood up and said with a smile, "You can take my picture anytime you want."

She put her finger to her mouth, and putting the tip of her finger in ever so slightly, giving me an amazingly sexy look. I pulled my phone out and snapped her picture, setting it as my wallpaper so I could see her every time I looked at the phone.

Bella sat back on the lounge, reached over, grabbing my phone, and set her number into it. I did the same with her's. I'd send her a picture later.

I stood up and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow." I put my jacket on and left. I was on such a high nothing could bring me down.

****CPOV****

I was happy for Bella and Edward. I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be about the breakup. I loved my son and I was glad he'd found a great woman. I was happy that Tanya had found Marcus too; she might not have been a member of my family, but I still wanted her to be happy. Now, if only I could find someone for Angela; that would make everyone I cared about happy.

I was driving home from the hospital and was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the woman stumble out of the woods and onto the road in front of the car. I hit the brakes, sliding to a halt. Grabbing my bag, I jumped out of the car and ran to where she had collapsed on the road. She was a mess; it was obvious that she had been attacked my some kind of animal, but even through the blood and the wounds I was stunned by her beauty.

I checked her wounds and realised that they were far worse than I originally thought. She had organs that were punctured, broken bones and major blood loss.

What could I do? Should I call for an ambulance, rush her to the hospital, or try and help her myself?

She squeezed my hand and whispered quietly, "I've been searching for you. I believe we were supposed to meet, Carlisle."

**A.N: Don't worry Bella isn't going to make things easy for Edward. ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think, want to see happen or any suggestions you have.**


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't a new chapter. I wanted to say how sorry I am that this has taken so long to update. I have so many things going on that my writing plate is over flowing. Now my crazy ass has signed up for Nanowrimo.

I have made the difficult choice to put this on hiatus. I don't know when I will get back to this but I promise you that I will get back to it at some point.

Again, I'm so sorry.


End file.
